


In The Lost Galaxy

by pairatime



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Nipple Play, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra Venture was pulled into the Lost Galaxy and within hours have been attacked by Monsters and had part of its crew taken, and they still have no idea just where they are. Now it’s up to the Rangers to get the crew back, find out where they are and how to get them home and then get them all home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Lost Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lj's Kink_bigbang's 2012-2013 big bang
> 
> This is not as kinky as I had hoped but I still enjoy it and I hope you will as well.

Kai pulled at cuffs of the formal jacket and adjusted his shoulders for what felt like the hundredth time as he looked at himself in the mirror of his quarters aboard the Astro Megaship.

He could do this, he could play this role he thought as he stuck his finger into his collar and tried to loosen the tie without making it look loose, failing again, before giving up and letting out a sigh. “How did I get into this mess?”

“You were the smart enough not to be demorphed around Mutiny but not smart enough to talk Damon into doing this in your place,” Karone answered with a smile from her spot across the room before she grabbed the handkerchief and arranging it in his pocket. “That and we know you can pull this off better than the rest of us.”

“I still think I’d rather it was you. You’ve done this before, been this before,” Kai said frustrated as he looked at himself before cringing and looking guiltily over at Karone, “What didn’t come out right-“ he started to apologize.

“But it’s true,” Karone cut in with a wave of her hand. “And if Maya  
and I hadn’t…You’ll do great. You and Leo both.

“I’m more concerned about Leo giving us away than me. He’s head strong, impulsive, and loud. Just how is he going to convince anyone that he’s a slave?” Kai asked, not for the first time.

“Well…” Karone started before she stopped and paused for a moment before going on, “it’s for his brother, Leo will pull it off, trust me, trust him and trust yourself,” she said before keying open the megaship’s door. “And speaking of our Red Ranger lets see how he’s doing.”

“Maybe he and Maya will have come up with a better plan,” Kai muttered as the two made their way down the hall to Leo’s quarters only to find it empty. “How is he supposed to pass for a slave when he can’t even follow simple orders?” the Blue Ranger fumed.

“Oh Kai,” Karone sighed with a smile before turning her head toward the meeting room down the hall, “I think I hear them.”

“That’s it, you’re standing just like the hologram Leo,” came Maya’s cheer just before Kai and Karone stepped around the last corner to see her looking at something just out of view.

“Now let let’s see if I can get the next part.”

Kai glanced at the other side of the room toward Leo’s voice and stopped short at the sight.

Leo started standing at ease but he was moving, dropping gracefully to one knee then into both knees before resting back in his ankles. Just like Kai had seen him do dozens of times after katas or other workouts but this time nearly every muscle was exposed letting Kai see as each one tightened or loosened, covered only in sweat.

Kai swallowed hard as he took in his teammate and friend’s outfit. The mock slave’s body was scarcely covered with a rather small pair of dark leather shorts hugging the muscles of Leo’s thighs and hips while a leather chest harness wrapped tight around his pecs with large silver rings lining up with the kneeling man’s nipples. And it was all topped off with a black mask that covered almost every inch of Leo’s face, leaving only the eyes and half the mouth showing, before ending in a collar, tight around his neck.

“Yeah, because there’s no way this can go wrong,” Kai said to himself.

***Chapter One***

***The day before***

“We need to get that engine under control Mr. Henderson. Now if you please,” Commander Stanton ordered, his voice rising only in the last few words as he watched the large gas giant and it’s moons draw closer.

“I’m trying Sir but if we do this wrong we won’t be able to start it up again, not without weeks of-” Damon’s voice tried to explain over the com until the Commander cut him off.

“If we don’t start slowing down in the next 2 point 4 minutes we won’t be around long enough to worry about restarting it. Shut it down even if it means jettison it,” Stanton stated before rechecking Terra Venture trajectory only for Kia to shake his head from his Nav station. 

“I-Yes Sir,” came Damon’s frustrated voice before the connection ended.

“Is there anything the MegaShip or the Galactabeasts could do? Anything?” Stanton asked at last while watching one of the moons pass by them.

“We can’t even get the MegaShip out right now and the Galactabeasts…I don’t know what Leo had them do but they can’t even catch up with us and they won’t in time to do any good. It’s the engine or nothing, Sir,” Kai said regretfully monitoring the Galactabeasts. They were heading straight for Terra Venture but it would be over ten minutes before they could catch up.

“Then we need to start getting everyone ready for-”

Stanton’s words were cut off as the whole station shuddered and shook throwing everyone around as sparks went flying from one of the consoles. 

Commander Stanton barely caught himself from tumbling to the floor so it took him a long moment to realize the equations in front of him were changing. Both speed and trajectory were altering, in their favor. It wasn’t much but it was enough, “Good work Mr. Henderson, good work,” he said aloud smiling for the first time since they reached this new Lost Galaxy.

“I wasn’t about to let anyone jettison my baby…Sir,” Damon’s voice answered bringing a smile to Commander Stanton’s lips.

“Well it seems you won’t have to. Requisition any supplies you need and I want half hourly updates Mr. Henderson,” Stanton ordered before flipping off the channel from his end and bring up the emergency list complied by the AIs, “Mr. Chen, Mr. Rundles, Ms. Williams coordinate the repair teams, Mr. Chen Main Dome, Mr. Rundles Outer Domes, Ms. Williams below decks. I want half hourly updates,” he ordered looking at his best officers while dividing up the emergency list into the three groups before sending them to his officers.

“Yes Sir,” all three replied grabbing their data pads and heading for the door.

“And Mr. Chen, please inform me once the others are in range,” Commander Stanton added to the Blue Ranger who nodded before leaving.

After the three were gone Stanton took another moment to look at the giant planet and the strange stars around it before looking at the rest of his command staff, “We’ve survived this…place so far but we need to know the cost. I want a head count done as fast as you can. Also we need an inventory, and keep it running, repairs will be ongoing and we need to keep ahead of them, start scanning the local system, find out what we’ve landed in,” he started ordered, trying to keep his city alive.

***

“Everyone just needs to remain calm, the others will find a way to get us out of here,” Mike shouted just loud enough for everyone to hear him while he looked over the group and their cell.

Mike’s quick count told him about 50 of them had been caught up in the magic nets and teleported here. Almost two dozen GSA Troopers, without their weapons, with the balance being civilians and GSA scientist but luckily there were no children in the mix. 

The cell itself was a large rectangle room with bars on one side and walls made of stone that was warm to the touch on the other three.

“You’re a Ranger can’t you just Morph and get us out of here?” One of the civilians demanded to know as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

Mike slowly turned from the wall toward the man and just looked at him, rising an eyebrow until the civilians started fidgeting uncomfortable, “If it was that easy don’t you think I’d have already done that?” he asked calmly.

“I guess…” the man answered softly turning away.

“Look we just have to keep calm and we’ll get through this until the others show up and they will, they won’t give up on us. Until then if I try anything I’ll only be putting you all in danger,” Mike added, making himself loud enough to be heard by all of them. “So for now, we wait and give my brother time.”

The calls of right, we can do it, and yeah, all but downed out the man’s sullen response as he slinked away from Mike and back toward the back of the cell.

Just as the cell doors began to open.

***

“Leo, Maya, Karone am I glad to see you,” Kai yelled out as he ran toward his team mates the moment they teleported from the Galactabeasts into the Main Dome where he was overseeing repairs but he slowed then stopped when he saw their dark looks. “What happened…Leo, where’s Mike?” Kai asked slowly before looking at Maya, who looked away, and Karone, who frowned tightly, “Leo?” he repeated as he reached out and held the Red Ranger’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t-we didn’t. I-he’d gone,” Leo answered brokenly as he lunged forward pulling himself into Kai’s arms for a hug.

“No, not again.” Kai whispered is disbelief as he tightened his grip on Leo, “Mike can’t be…not after all-”

“No, no he has not fallen, he’s been captured and we were unable to save him. But he still lives. He and some 50 others taken by that Captain Munity,” Maya rushed to reassure her fellow Ranger.

“If they’re alive we can get them back. We will get them back Leo. Mike came back from the dead what’s a little kidnapping after that,” Kai said half heartedly trying to cheer up the Red Ranger.

“Kai’s right, we’ll get him back, we’ll get them all back,” Karone added confidently, resting a hand on Leo’s shoulder to reassure him.

“Your right, we have to save him, and all the others. I don’t have time to-we don’t have time for this,” Leo said as he pulled away from Kai “we need to meet with the Council and Commander, start planning how to keep Terra Venture safe and mount a rescue.”

“Commander Stanton is with the Council now. They met as soon as you came into range,” Kai informed his team mates as the four started heading to Central Tower and it’s elevator to Command. 

“Good that will save time,” Leo replied, bring up his morpher, “Damon meet us in the Central Tower, we’ll fill you in on the way up.” he told their Green Ranger.

“You’d better I’m always out of the loop,” Damon joked back, the relief at them being back was clear in his voice. “I’ll be there in five.”

***

“How bad is it Commander?” Councilor Brody asked Stanton on behalf of the Terra Venture Council once all six of them were seated.

“We got lucky, Councilor. This new aggressor isn’t like Scorpius. Scorpius didn’t seem to be out to destroy Terra Venture just find something on it. But this Captain Munity did a basic smash and grab of our crew and didn’t seem care if Terra Venture was destroyed during it or not,” Stanton explained to the Council.

“But we got away didn’t we, beat him back?” Councilor Riley asked leaning forward.

“No we didn’t, The Rangers’ Galactabeasts did something that got us out of there and so we could run, and we almost ran right into that planet,” The Commander answered, pointing out the large red and tan object filling the windows along one side of the Council chamber.

“Then we owe the Rangers another debt,” High Councilor Renier told them all as she spoke for the first time. “But what of the damage, can it be fixed, and have we been able to determine just where we are?” She went on looking around the group, no one has any answer for the latter question and they all knew it.

“The damage can be repaired but it will take time, four days at least, maybe more. As for where we are…nothing, the computers can’t find any matches from any database we have,” The Commander explained.

“We were given the best star charts Eltar has. How can we not know where we are?” Councilor Brody asked stunned.

“I don’t know Councilor; we ran it through three times, nothing. We have no idea where we are,” Stanton repeated.

“We’re in the Lost Galaxy, Eltar may know about it but it wouldn’t have occurred to them to send the chats for this place with you, or anyone else,” Karone announced as she and the other Rangers walked into the chamber.

“The Lost Galaxy? I must say it doesn’t seem very lost to me, Ranger,” High Councilor Renier commented, amusement clear in her voice.

“That’s because we had the Galaxy Book, I should have realized what it was sooner, but I failed and now we’re here…and in grave danger,” Karone told them all, guilt filling her voice.

“Whoa, hold on a moment Lost Galaxy. How do you lose a Galaxy? You can’t exactly miss place one,” Damon cut in planting his hands on his hips and looking right at the Pink Ranger, “And just how does a book find anything Karone?”

“Most of what I know are the legends that Ecliptor told me as a child. Legends about the Wild Wars,” Karone started to explain as all eyes turned toward her, “Three thousand years ago the last of the great wars, I guess it’s the second to last now, anyways, the forces of Good and Evil fought everywhere, whole Galaxies were battle fields but by the end it was clear Evil was losing, being forced to pull back.”

“But one Evil Lord would not allow the forces of Good to win. With his dark magic he created an army that would overwhelm all the armies of Light. No army could stand against his Dark forces and the forces of Good knew it. Realizing they couldn’t win in a fight they used their own magic and locked away the entire Galaxy and all the evil within,” she ended in a whisper.

“The Lost Galaxy…the one we’re in?” Leo asked his tone as filled with dread as the look Karone gave in return.

“Three thousand years of nothing but evil?” Maya lamented, looking out at the starts around them, “Not even a chance of hope?”

“There is always hope Maya, no matter how dark it seems,” Leo comforted his friend with a smile and gentle hug.

“I hope you’re right Mr. Corbett. Any idea how do we get out of this Galaxy and back into our normal ones?” High Councilor Renier asked being the meeting back on task.

“You said something about a Galaxy Book. Are you talking about that strange book we found on the rescue mission?” Commander Stanton asked Karone.

“Yes, it has to be, the legends say the Mages created a book that held the keys to The Lost Galaxy. Finding it and freeing the Evil locked inside has always been an objective of the Forces of Evil for thousands of years. Even Dark Specter wanted to find it, the Galaxy Book has to be the key to getting us back to our Galaxies,” Karone explained.

“And if Captain Munity is a taste of what this Galaxy has to offer, we need to do it fast,” Leo speaking aloud what everyone was thinking.

“If we work on the engines round the clock I think we can have them up in four days, maybe three if we get lucky. But we’re going to need supplies,” Damon told them all, “it looks like we can find most of them in the system, we’re right by a sweet asteroid belt, but it doesn’t have everything,” he went on.

“That means leaving the system, finding a settlement. And monsters that could be led back here. Is this the best idea?” Councilor Riley questioned the group.

“If we’re going to make full repairs…” Damon answered back.

“We’ll send Karone, if they are all evil words she had the best chance of not getting noticed and still getting what we need,” Leo suggested.

“But Karone is the only one that may know anything about the Galaxy Book,” Kai countered. 

“I don’t- I don’t know anything more about the Lost Galaxy Legend than I’ve already told you. But I know how to move around on an Evil Planet which none of you can,” Karone reminded them, “if anyone goes it should be me.”

“She’s right, but not alone. And Maya’s the best choice; she knows how to blend in with strange cultures better then any of us. They go,” Leo ordered confidently, giving Maya and Karone a smile before looking at the other Rangers, “Kai was the one who found the book and seemed to have a link with it. Maybe with his help they can uncover something, and Damon is still needed to help with the repairs,” he finished turning back toward the council.

“And what will you be doing Mr. Corbett?” Commander Stanton asked the leader of the Rangers.

“I’ll be working with Alpha trying to locate Mike and the others taken by Captain Munity, we aren’t leaving without them,” Leo declared, leaving no room for doubt about how far he’d take it if someone argued that point.

“It sounds like you’ve thought it all out,” Commander Stanton answered before turning toward the Councilors.

“Yes it seems he has. Well then Red Ranger we have a plan. Lets get started shall we?” High Councilor Renier approved with a smile.

***

The cell filled with over a dozen of the orange monsters that had made up the bulk of the swarm that had attacked Terra Venture. They pushed and shoved their way into the crowd of humans grabbing at everyone as they did so, patting them down even as they ripped off their shirts and tore at their pants.

**BOOM**

“Now matey I be Captain Mutiny and you be me booty from those lily-livered landlubber and you’ll do what me and me matey say or it’s the plank for you,” the large ship bodied monster said as he entered the chamber his arm cannon smoking. “If you be wantin’ to be livin’ you’ll do as you be told startin’ now. Any weapons that made it through the slave nets onto the ground now,” he growled blasting his arm cannon as he finished, filling the room with smoke and the smell of gunpowder.

The orange Swabby monsters kept moving around the room, obviously searching for the weapons Mutiny demanded they turn over. And when one of the scientists shuddered and cringed at the touch of the creatures ripping her clothing away Mike stepped forward and whispered, “It will be alright; the Rangers will save us,” in support.

“You think that do you, boy-o?” Captain Mutiny called out, somehow having heard the words, “Let the Captain set you straight before you be gettin’ your hopes up. This Galaxy hasn’t been havin’ any Power Rangers for near on ten thousand years and when they last tried three thousand years ago we killed them all and we be plannin’ to do the same to the scallywag that got away from us today,” Mutiny yelled as he shot off his gun again leading his fellow monsters in a round of laughter.

Their “Yo-ho-ho” filled the cell even as Mike clenched his fist while his own shirt was pulled off him.

***

“Are you sure they’ll have the metals Damon needs here? This world doesn’t seem like they we have the metal to build Starships.”

And the world didn’t. The houses, if you could call them that were little more then stone huts. Even the castle fortress where the rulers seemed to live looks primitive, lit by torches what danced in the wind.

“Don’t let that fool you, almost all planets held by evil look like this. The Dark Fortress was odd among the forces of Dark Specter but they all could still build starships if needed,” Karone answered back while scanning the edge of the village, “Follow me and just play along with whatever I say or do,” She added before breaking off from the rocks.

“Then why didn’t they?” Maya asked as she followed Karone.

“Because they can’t use advanced weapons against you if they don’t have them,” Karone answered quickly before they reached what looked to be a pub. The former Princesses of Evil waited just long enough for Maya to nod before striding through the door way and surveying the interior of the stone building. 

The roof was low sloping just a foot or so above Karone’s head forcing the taller monsters to stoop over when they were standing and even she had to watch for the handful of wooden beams that crisscrossed the ceiling and supported the floor above. The tables and chairs were rough and unfinished matching the earthen floor. The space was lit by a dozen torches giving the whole place the odor of tar and burnt wood.

But even given all this it was the people that got Karone’s interest the most. The few monsters gave her and Maya lingering looks, which was expected; she was new and this didn’t seem a major trade world, but it was the way only one human looked up that was telling. The fact that the green haired woman was also the only human wearing more then the skimpiest, and dirty, amount of clothing they could and still be said to be wearing anything and she wasn’t on the ground but sitting on one of the rough benches, again different from the other humans, which was all very telling to the Pink Ranger.

“A meal, now,” Karone ordered loudly while taking one of the seats at the largest table in the center of the room, “fetch me something to drink, and be quick about it, girl,” she added to Maya with a dismissive way of her gloved hand.

Maya hesitated only a fraction of a moment before nodding and heading toward the bar, seeking out the lone human that seemed to be working it. 

“The m-meal for…y-your Mistress will be a-a mo-oment,” The human half whispered, half stuttered as he was hastily dishing out some kind of meat and thick porridge into a plate.

“And a drink for my…Mistress, please,” Maya asked, giving the room a swift glance to see that Karone was now speaking with one of the monsters but seemed relaxed so Maya turned back toward the bar.

“What does your Mistress wish to drink?” The bartender asked, pulling a glass off the shelf behind him.

“I-I don’t know what you have in these parts what she likes,” Maya answered realizing none of the bottles behind him looks familiar at all.

“Most of them drink Crish wine. Does she like sweet wines?” He asked casting glances between Maya and Karone as he pulled down one of the bottles.

“Yes she does,” Maya said with a smile

“If she likes it just remember Crish wine. You can get in it most of the local systems,” he told her filling the glass and naming the price of the meal and drink.

Maya nodded and pulled out the small pouch Karone had _acquired_ earlier and handed some to the bartender as she accepted the glass and plate with a whispered “thank you” before turning to take it back toward Karone.

Just in time to see the ex-princess kicking one of the meaner looking monsters out of it’s seat near the head of the central table and claiming it for herself before turning back toward Maya, “Well slave, what’s taking you so long?” she demanded aloud holding out her hand for the drink.

Maya frowned while she rushed forward handing her the drink before sliding the plate in front of her team mate.

It was when Maya started taking a seat next to Karone that the black leather clad ranger intervened, grabbing the Yellow Ranger’s shoulder and slowly pressing down, right to the ground beside Karone. Maya let herself be guided to the ground but glanced at Karone and tired to catch her eye but the Pink Ranger never turned away from her conversation with the Monsters.

“Yes Captain Munity controls most of this sector and I don’t know anyone who’d want to cross him,” A large Lizard Monster with horns said between sips of his foaming green drink.

“Anyone that does ends up on his auction block,” a smallish purple blob added, shuttering and sending slime everywhere.

“He’s part of the local slave market then,” Karone asked, flicking some slime back at the blob with a disgusted look.

“Part of it? Is the local slave market. And I’ve heard he just found some fresh ones for the upcoming auction. I can’t wait,” the Lizard hissed as he held up a pair of tickets with glee…or at least that looked like glee.

“Really? Those tickets must be hard to come by then, aren’t they,” Karone asked as she slipped her hand under the table and flicked her wrist making her morpher appear.

“You have no idea,” the blob answered shaking again, “I’ve been trying for months to find some and he has all the luck.”

“Does he now?” Karone added, smiling even as she started pressing the buttons.

***

“I said ‘work’ slaves!” the large dark and spike covered monster that had said his name was Barbarax ordered as he snapped his whip and looked over the crowd of humans, both those from Terra Venture and others, worked around him.

Some, like Mike and most of the other men, moved carts of rocks across the cavernous space from a large pile that never appeared to diminish to tables and benches where the rest of the slaves chipped away at the stone to extract raw gems.

It had already been hours and even with his ranger boost Mike was starting to drag, his arms slick with sweat was they strained to push the carts. The others were doing even worse.

Mike really hoped the others showed up soon.

***

“Tickets?” Leo asked as he picked up one of the two cards and wiped off some of the purple slime that covered it.

“To Captain Munity’s next slave auction, which starts tomorrow,” Karone explained as she cleaned off the other card.

“Whoa, did you say slave auction? They have slaves here?” Damon cut in, “that isn’t cool! Man, this place really is different.”

“Not really.” Karone replied while studying the ticket. “What?” She asked when she realized everyone was looking at her.

“We don’t have slaves; this place does…how is that not different?” Kia asked confused.

“The forces of Good don’t have slaves but the forces of Evil do. It’s rather common on any Evil planet or galaxy,” Karone explained to them. “I was half expecting it to be the reason Captain Munity took captives. I _was_ hoping I was wrong but once we were in the pub…”

“I still can’t believe people would do this to other people. To own a living creature…” Maya added shaking her head in sorrow.

“Captain Munity wants to sell Mike and the others? We have to go and stop him now,” Leo yelled out, calling his morpher out.

“Slow down there big guy, we still don’t know where or how many and we can’t just rush in there,” Damon interrupted, grabbing Leo’s arm and stopping him from doing anything rash.

“He’s right, unless you’re forgotten he was able to deal with four rangers and take captives without too much problem in the first place. We need a plan,” Kai told the Red Ranger.

“We have one,” Karone said holding up the tickets.

***

“What is this?” Kendra, one of the captured GSA soldiers, asked scooping up a spoon full of the watery gruel they were given to eat before letting it drip back down into the bowl.

“Something Earth banned under the anti-torture status of 2000?” Jake, one of the civilians taken from Terra Venture, suggested as he spat out the mouthful he’d tried to eat. 

“Eat it anyways,” Mike ordered the two, and the whole table, before forcing down his own spoonful, his eyes following the monsters guarding them, “we’re going to need our strength and I don’t think asking for something different is going to work,” he added after he swallowed.

Kendra just frowned at her spoon before taking her own bit and choking it down. “Just please tell me breakfast will be something different,” she commented before digging in for another spoonful.

“Please,” Jake echoed as he, and everyone else at the table, dug into their bowls.

The next few minutes passed in silence until Barbarax’s orders filled the room, “Back to work, back to the pits, move it now,” he ordered as he marched in, the Swabbies coming in behind him to push rush the human slaves from the room.

“Not you lot, you get to clean up then you’ll be reporting to the upper decks, we have work to be done,” Barbarax ordered Mike’s table with a wave of his spike covered hand.

***Chapter Two***

“Kai!”

“What? How? What?” Kei stuttered as Leo jumped up and ran toward the Blue Ranger excitedly once he realized he was in the room.

 

“Yeah D.EC.A. was able to find this old slave training file from some evil computer she’d broken into at some point. Maya’s been trying to help me learn from it,” Leo explained gesturing toward the hologram of the almost naked human that was slowly moving from a standing position to a kneeling one over and over again on a loop. “This way we’ll have no problem getting into the auction.”

“Okay,” Kai just nodded giving the hologram a sidelong glance before turning back towards Leo, “and what about,” he added pointing to his leaders clothing, or lack there of.

“Well D.EC.A. didn’t have anything on what the forces of Evil had their slaves wear other than what’s on the training video so we had to improvise a bit from other sources. Like the mask? No way Munity will know it’s me under this.” Leo said while he worked to undo the collar from around his neck. “Man this really doesn’t want to come off.”

“I do believe that’s the point Leo,” Karone joked with a smile, leaning against the table next to Maya who was just watching the other two.

“Let me do that,” Kai said, unable to watch Leo struggle with it any more.

“Thanks,” Leo replied, dropping his hands and letting Kai take over the removing of the collar and the mask with it. “Wearing that for a couple hours is going to be tough,” the Red Ranger remarked as he shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

“Couple hours? Try a couple days Leo,” Karone corrected, “The first day will just be meeting and looking over the merchandise the second day is when the real business happens.”

“What!”

“Two days!?”

“It says right here on the ticket, rooms provided for all guest,” Maya pointed out, holding up one of the cards and pointing to the fine print.

“Looks like I need to get used to wearing this longer then,” Leo said, his enthusiasm diminished as he took the mask and collar back from Kai’s hand and pulled it over his head again, “Kai can you buckle it, Maya had to help the first time,” he asked.

“I have a feeling I need to get used to that,” The Blue Ranger said in return before starting to fasten the collar closed.

***

“Any idea what’s happening here?” Mike whispered to the other slave, who was dressed in plain rough cloth shirt and shorts which looked old and well worn. She obviously wasn’t from Terra Venture, and they were working to unload a number of boxes from some kind of spaceship into that looked to be a kitchen.

“Are you trying to get whipped?” she hissed as she darted her head around trying to see where all the Swabbies were, “if they see you talking that’s what they’ll do.”

“I just want-” Mike started to ask again until he was cut off.

“To both of us!” she hissed again giving the corridor they were carrying the boxes through another glance.

“Don’t worry,” Mike whispered, “They don’t seem to care about us when we’re in the hallway. They know we can’t go anywhere,” Mike whispered before asking the question again.

“You’re not going to stop,” the female said after a moment’s silences just when it looked like Mike was going to ask again.

“No I’m not,” Mike answered helpfully.

“Fine, it’s a party and no I don’t know what kind and I won’t know unless we get inside one of the main rooms,” she explained before coming to a stop when they left the corridor and reentered the kitchen and its watchful eyes.

Mike waiting until they were back in the hallways to fetch more boxes before speaking again, “I’m Mike, what’s your name?” he asked holding out his now free hand.

The women hesitated for a moment, glancing back at the doorway behind them before taking the offered hand, “Greeting Mike. I’m Haley. And if we don’t get moving we will be punished and that’s something I’d rather avoid, especially with the Captain throwing a party.” Haley said rubbing her right forearm as she hustled down the corridor.

“Munity has a lot to pay for doesn’t he?” Mike asked aloud before he quickly followed.

***

“Bring us out of hyper-rush,” Leo announced as the streaks of light that filled the forward windows slowly formed back into dot like stars.

“We’re at the edge of the system,” Kai added checking their coordinates. “Are we ready for this?”

“Almost,” Leo answered as he held up the mask with a frown.

“You can barely keep it on for a couple hours without needing to take it off, how are we going to make it two days. What if we try without it?” Kai offered as he picked up the molded leather.

“I was forced demorphed in the fight with Captain Munity and a few of his monsters, if they recognize me…” Leo trailed off leaving the consequences left unsaid as he took the mask back and slipped it over his head.

“Just…Just tell me if you really need it off. We’ll make it work,” Kai told the Red Ranger, buckling it shut.

“We have to. We have to save Mike and the others,” Leo reminded Kai and himself just as the doors to the mega lift opened.

“There is always a way for Power Rangers,” Alpha told them as the robot walked over to them.

“You’re right, just remember your part. Any trouble Alpha, you take the Astro-Megaship and get out of here, Leo and I can follow after,” Kai repeated the order to the robot again.

“Aya aya, I really don’t like this Rangers,” Alpha responded again as he walked around them in circles.

“They don’t have anything here that can catch the Megaship but if they board it they won’t need to,” Leo explained as he pointed to the collection of ships floating around or docked to Captain Munity’s dinosaur-castle ship that were coming closer and into better view as the Megaship drew closer.

“With the other Rangers having to stay on Terra Venture that leaves you to deal with any boarders, which you could if it was one or two but an army?” Kai asked, programming in a last couple of commands into the ship.

“I understand Rangers, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Alpha said with a robotic sigh.

“Then I think we’re ready. I’ll send the docking request,” Leo told Kai before hitting the buttons to send the request to the larger vessel.

***

“Well I think that’s the last of it,” Mike said as he dropped the last of the boxes with the others in the kitchen.

“Hush,” Haley hissed as she swatted him, her worried eyes darting around the large room to all the monsters and Swabbies standing guard, but none of them were paying them any mind.

“Don’t worry so much,” Mike calmly told her back scanning around the room, “They really don’t care about us…is that the door to the main hall?” he added as he spied a pair of double doors on the far side of the kitchen. “You said you just needed to see inside one of the main room’s right?” he conformed before heading for the doors, without waiting for her response.

“Mike,” she hissed, letting herself be dragged along behind the Terra Venture Officer pulling out of his hands only when they reached the doors themselves, “I’m not going out there,” she whispered fiercely glaring at Mike.

“It’s just a peek,” Mike told her slowly shaking his head as he slowly pushed open the door to reveal the elaborately decorated room beyond.

The enormous wood beamed room was set up like a banquet hall with tables everywhere and platforms scattered between them. Beyond them on the far wall was a grand stage with a podium at its center, and everywhere there were other slaves and Swabbies milling around the chamber.

“Oh no,” Haley gasped, her voice laced with despair behind Mike as she creped into the room behind the dark haired man.

“What is it, Haley?” Mike asked, concerned at her tone of voice as he turned back toward his companion.

“I know what kind of event this is…” Haley whispered, her skin pale as she looked around the room in horror.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong? You said it was a party, why are you so. I mean what kind of party?” Mike asked worriedly as he pulled her toward the side of the room and next to one of the wooden beam supports and shielded from view of the others in the room. “You need to just breathe Haley.”

“You don’t understand,” Haley whispered shaking her head, “It’s not a party. I was wrong it’s…it’s…it’s a slave auction.”

“A what?” Mike asked stunned. “He’s going to…oh man,” he added as he slumped against the wall, seeing the stage just in time to see a pair of slaves bring out a line of stocks and setting them next to the podium. And everything finally hit him. 

As far as Munity and the others monsters cared he, and the other humans, were property, slaves. Tools to be used and nothing more. And in a matter of hours they were going to be sold, and scattered.

“We can’t stay here, if they see us-” Haley warned, but too late. 

“Well well, what have we hear? Some volunteers for the displays?” Barbarax asked amused as he pointed at Haley and Mike, “Grab them,” he ordered the near by Swabbies.

***

Kai had to fight down the urge to throw up when he saw a green plant like monster lash out at one of the human’s with it with its whip like vines causing the slave to cry out as he fell to the floor of the flight deck of Munity’s vessel.

But he didn’t. So far he’s stopped himself even though the feeling hadn’t stopped since he began the moment doors to the shuttle opened and he saw the other beings that were attending Captain Munity’s slave auction.

Instead Kai wrapped Leo’s leash tightly around his fist again forcing the fellow ranger to stand even closer to him and just that much farther from the other slave owners.

“Barbaric isn’t it,” gurgled a monster that looked strangely like a two legged anglerfish.

“What?” Kai asked, surprised, not realizing anyone was that close to him.

“Treating a slave like that. Just barbaric, no other way to say it,” the fish continued to gurgle while he started walking next to Kai and Leo.

“What makes you thing I don’t treat my slaves the same way?” Kai demanded to know making his voice hard, hoping his cover wasn’t already blown.

“Oh-ho, you can’t fool the Angler. Your slave doesn’t have a mark on it, it’s even more pristine than my own pet,” the monster answer before pointing to the human following him. He was wearing a bit more clothing then most of the slaves in the room, but really that just meant he had on a shirt and shorts that went almost all the way to his knees and both looked in good repair, but one of the biggest differences was he looked health, his skin if his arms, legs and face unmarked by either scars or tattoos.

Kai glanced between Angler’s slave, Leo and the other slaves in the room and realized just how much the two stood out. There were a few others in almost as good of health but not many. Most had almost no clothing, short shorts was it for most of them, and layers of scars and tattoos over their bodies. “I see your point and yes it is barbaric.”

“Yes, one of these days the others will learn you get so much more from your slaves if you don’t abuses them but that day isn’t here yet,” Angler went on. “Now I don’t believe I’ve meet you before and I’ve been at all the slave markets in this sector of space.”

“I’m not from this sector, I’ve been sent by my family to locate some exotic goods to resell back in our part of the Galaxy, My name is Kainat,” Kai answered nodding his head at the monster while giving him the pre-planned back-story.

“Well Kainat, tell me are all the slave owners in your sector as enlightened about slaves as you are?” Angler asked giving Leo another studied look.

“Enlightened is not the word I would pick, no,” Kai told the monster as they walked. But he stopped suddenly when they crossed the threshold of the grand hall to see Swabbies, monsters and slaves everywhere. 

It was the slaves that caught Kai’s eye. They were tried to poles and stocks throughout the room, singles, pairs and even a handful of groups. The Blue Ranger even recognized a few from Terra Venture, they looked scared and lost. They need help. “But my sector of space is very different from this,” Kai added, giving extra focus to the fight not to throw up at the sight of it all and knowing that for the moment at least he couldn’t help them yet.

“Aren’t they always,” Angler said in return, never stopping or thinking anything was the slightest bit wrong about the room.

***

“The main engines are producing power now. So that’s fixed,” Damon said starting off the brief meeting the remaining Rangers, and Commander Stanton, where having as they eat a quick meal.

“That’s almost a full day ahead of schedule. Excellent work Mr. Henderson,” Commander Stanton said, congratulating the Green Ranger.

“Yeah well Karone and Maya getting their hands on already refined metals was a big help. That saved us hours of work I was sure we’d have to do,” Damon said tipping his glass at the two ladies with a smile.

“I’m just glad we could help,” Karone responded, “It was either that or just sit and do nothing.”

“How much more of the metal do you need?” Maya asked, looking up from her meal.

“Another load like the last one will be great,” Damon told her, “But I’ve got to ask, just where are you finding all the refined metals and how are you paying for it?” the engineer asked, not being able to figure it out was driving him nuts.

“Oh, it’s not that hard to find. Look in the right spot and it’s just everywhere,” Karone answered, thinking back to the shipyard the two had raided a few systems over earlier that day. “I’m sure we can get you more.”

“Well I guess that’s what counts,” Damon accepted sullenly realizing he wasn’t going to get a full answer.

***

“You’ll never get free,” Haley informed Mike as she watched him pull at the ropes holding them again.

The two were stung up back to back on one of the raised platforms between two beams keeping their arms spread the rope pulled tight giving them little room to move while their legs and feet were wrapped together and chained to the floor. Mike had been trying to pull one of his arms free for almost and hour with no success.

“We have to do something, we can’t just do nothing,” Mike responded, giving the rope another hard tug before letting his arms to slack to rest.

“We don’t do nothing, we hope that we aren’t sold to the mines. Those that go to the mines never live long. Truly the best we can hope for to be bought by a small outpost or frontier family. I’ve heard they treat their slaves well, almost like part of the family even,” Haley explained to Mike, the hope in her voice clear.

“And what about being free? What about hoping for that?” Mike suggested trying to twist about to see Haley better.

“And do what? Go where?” Haley asked in frustration, “I don’t know how you new comers have remained free so for long but humans are slaves, everywhere. The only ones that aren’t, aren’t really human anymore,” she answered hanging her head.

“It doesn’t have to be like that, I’m-Kai?!” Mike said in shock as he spotted his team mate.

“I…I don’t understand?” Haley said confused.

Mike didn’t answer her right away, his eyes reminded glued to Kai, and he was sure it was Kai even in the formal tux, who had just entered the room along with a large fish type monster with a pair of slaves following them…one of which he _knew_ was Leo even if he couldn’t see his face. “My friends are staging a rescue Haley.” Mike told her as he watched Kai and Leo wonder around the other side of the room.

***

“I heard something about a new and unusual shipment of slaves, wild ones? Have you heard anything about them?” Kai idly asked as he sipped at the drink that had been brought for him by one of the waiter-slaves.

“I have,” Barlo, a large barrel monster and _friend_ of Angler, confirmed in a hush whisper, “if the rumors are true they’re from the Galaxies,” he said ominously before leaning back, “the first in almost five hundred years.”

“Very exotic then,” Kai remarked as he looked around the room again, his eyes lingering on all those he recognized as from Terra Venture, either by their face or the remains of their uniforms, “Any word on how many? Or which ones they are?” he asked turning back to his table of fellow _buyers_.

“Well, just between us I heard it was city ship of them, that must be hundreds, thousands maybe,” Angler added shivering in anticipation of it.

“Surely he wouldn’t sell them all at once if he had that many. He’d flood the market and depress the price. He must keep them on some planet somewhere,” Kai said offering his thoughts.

“You really aren’t from around here are you? Captain Munity doesn’t use planets. He keeps all his slaves right here on the Titanisaur,” Angler told him with a watery laugh. “It’s far larger than you think.”

While Kai and the slave owners chatted Leo let his eyes drift around the room and see as much as he could from his spot kneeling next to Kai. Careful not to move too much or too fast he tried to count how many slaves were on display, almost 70 just in the half of the Hall he could see, and how many of them were from Terra Venture he couldn’t tell but at least 8 he was sure of. But they couldn’t do anything until they knew where they all where Leo knew.

Leo let the depressing thought go with a sigh as he leaned into Kai, resting his head on the other man’s leg. Knowing they were doing the best they could and hoping Mike was alright.

Kai meanwhile had to clamp down on his own emotion when he felt Leo resting against him. Keeping his glass in his hand was the only thing stopping him from reaching out and caressing Leo’s form. It may have been a good thing Leo was wearing a full mask because he the Red Ranger hadn’t been Kai was sure he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from running his hands through his team mates brown locks like he’s been dreaming about for weeks.

Dealing with it while he was already suppressing his revulsion at the sight and treatment of the humans around made Kai feel like he was going to fly apart at any moment. He wanted nothing more then to find Mike and the missing crew then bust _everyone_ out of this prehistoric beast-slash-Castle.

“Don’t you agree Kainat?” Barlo asked, looking toward Kai with his large barrel eyes.

“What?” Kai asked, pulled out of his thoughts and back to the conversation, quickly trying to remember what he’d been half listening too, thankful for Ranger boosted memory, “I think you’re both right. Selling by lots does save time but sometimes you have a slave that’s too special or unique not to be sold alone,” Kai answered fighting back the bile at the topic.

“Most reasonable which is why the good Captain Munity does it that way,” Angler added with a toothy grin.

“Speaking of Captain Munity, it seems he’s ready to begin,” Casktoe, a toe and cactus monster that hadn’t spoken much, said turning all their attention toward the main stage. 

Captain Munity, with his old fashion pirate ship body, cape and cannon arm looked every bit as bizarre as the rest of the room, took the stage firing off his arm cannon to call everyone’s attention to him. “Well well me mateys, welcome to another of me auctions. Glad all of your gold and jewels could make it. And you yourselves too I suppose. Yo-ho-ho,” the chief monster said with a laugh. “It warms my evil heart to see so many trying to buy my goods but business will be saved for tomorrow so tonight enjoy and see what will be on the block tomorrow for at first light we begin,” Captain Munity finished with another blast from his cannon setting off a cheer from the room, and scowls from three Rangers.

***

“We ended up here when Deviot read these words,” Karone said to no one as she ran her fingers over the stylized words on the Galaxy Book. “Has anyone tried to read them again?” she asked, looking over at the GSA scientists helping her figure out a way out of the Lost Galaxy.

“Nothing happened when we did but…we’re not sorceress, and far as we know Derviot isn’t either but maybe…” The lead scientist, Kelly, said trailing off with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Maybe he was and we just didn’t know it,” Karone finished for her, brushing her hair out of her face as she leaned in closer, “let’s see what happens… _Keonta… Karova… Melanite… Hakova_ ,” she chanted.

Everyone looked around the room and at each other as the Pink Ranger finished. But nothing had happened. “The spell to get in must not be the spell to get out,” one of the scientist sighed.

“Maybe not, but I know a fair number of counter and reversing spells. With any luck one of them will work,” Karone said with a smile that fell from her face the moment she wasn’t looking at the scientists anymore.

***

“And what of you Lord Kainat? Do you see any slave you wish to test out this night?” Barbarax asked after handing over a pair of slaves to Angler to ‘study’ over night.

Kai made a show of looking about the room, studying the slaves still up. Not all the buyers were taking slaves so Kai felt okay about declining the offer, “No I don’t thin- wait,” the Blue Ranger said interrupting himself when he spotted Mike. “What about that one?” he asked before heading directly for his leader’s brother.

“That one seemed a strong worker, but is new. I can only let you have him for the night if you’re sure you can handle him,” Barbarax began to explain, all but racing to keep up with Kai.

“It’s not him I’d have any problems with him,” Kai said confidently as he pulled back on Leo’s leash when the younger man tried to precede his owner.

“Then I will have him brought down at once,” Barbarax answered, gesturing for a pair of Swabbies to come forward when they reached the platform.

“Ho there Matey, that slave be already spoken for,” Captain Munity called as he neared the group with a strange Egyptian looking monster with him.

***

“Why are they bringing some of the others down, I thought we-I thought we weren’t being sold until tomorrow?” Mike asked Haley while watching other slaves being taken down and given over to various guests.

“Do you know nothing?” Haley complained, “They’re being given to them to use for the night, to tempt them into buying them tomorrow,” said finished, rolling her eyes at Mike as she did so.

“You don’t have to accept this, you can fight, escape,” Mike argued again, while watching Kai and Leo’s group, trying to think of a way to get their attention without attracting anyone else’s.

“We’re too few and most of them are too weak. And we’d have nowhere to go,” Haley answered, her voice disheartened.

“Not all of them are that strong and you wouldn’t be alone,” Mike said back, smiling as he say Kai and Leo marching right toward them, giving Kai a glare when Leo’s collar and leash was jerked back by the undercover slave owner.

But just as a pair of Swabbies were about to cut him down Captain Munity appeared out of nowhere stopping the other monsters.

“Change of plans matey. The darling Hexuba has her eye on this here slave,” Captain Munity told his second in command as he motioned toward the female Egyptian monster beside him.

“Lady Hexuba, of course, any slave she wishes,” Barbarax agreed quickly as he pointed for the Swabbies to finish taking Mike down.

“Yes, yes and the great Hexuba wants this one. Yes I feel great power coming from this one, great and familiar, yes,” the Russian sounding Hexuba said as she started circling Mike the moment he was off the platform. “But he will need training, yes, kneel” she ordered as she brought up a fist.

The fist glowed green for a moment then she opened it palm toward Mike. Green tendrils of light shot out and wrapped themselves around Mike and dropped him to his knees as well as gagging the Ranger when he started protesting.

“Looks to be in for a fine night there my darling love,” Captain Munity cheered with glee watching Mike struggle against the spell.

All the others were also looking at the show so didn’t see Kai holding Leo back by the shoulders hard enough to leave bruise.

***

“Have you had any luck?” Maya asked holding out a glass to Karone.

“None. It’s as if it doesn’t _want_ us to figure it out,” Karone complained as she dropped the book back down on the table, after her 53 attempt to undo the spell. “It’s a straight forward spell, it’s only four words and I was Astronema one of the most powerful sorceresses that had ever lived. I will not be stopped by some three thousand year old book,” she ranted, poking at the Galaxy Book.

“Would it help if I poked it too?” Maya asked seriously, but broke into a smile when Karone let out a huff and dropped back her chair and took the offered glass.

“Why not, it can’t hurt at this point. Nothing seems to work.”

“We’re Power Rangers. We will figure it out,” Maya said with confidence, poking at the old book before they both broke out in giggles.

***

“We have to do-” Leo started demanding the moment the two men were behind the closed doors of their rooms.

“No, we don’t know where the others are and your brother wouldn’t want to be saved if it meant we couldn’t save the others too,” Kai shot back cutting the Red Ranger off staring him down.

“He’s my brother,” Leo said, looking away after a long moment.

“Which is why you know I’m right,” Kai told him while reaching forward and pulling Leo into a hug. “We’ll get him back; we’ll get them all back.”

“We’d better,” Leo said as he pulled back from the hug, “Now help me get this thing off my head and let’s call the others,” he complained, pulling at the mask.

Kai answered by undoing the buckle and helping Leo pull it over his head before flicking his wrist and revealing his morpher, “Guys, anyone reading me?”

“Kai? Have you found them?” Karone’s voice asked over the morpher.

“Some of them, we’re still looking for the others,” Kai started to explain, until Leo cut him off.

“We found Mike but then we lost him,” Leo added, glancing at Kai before looking away.

“Do you need us to help you escape with him and the others?” Maya’s voice asked joining the others.

“Not yet, we haven’t located where the others are being held. But given the number of monsters here…yeah we’re going to need the help when the time does comes,” Kai explained. “How is everything coming on your end?”

“Damon’s doing great, me not so much,” Karone said with a sigh.

“You’re doing your best. If anyone can figure out this spell it’s you, Karone,” Maya said encouragingly.

“And we wouldn’t be a head of schedule with repairs if you and Maya hadn’t found the refine metals you did…somehow,” Damon added as he joined them on the coms.

“You’re a head of schedule? That’s good because we may need to make a quick getaway,” commented Kai.

“Don’t get too excited, We’re about six or eight hours from being able to use the main engines but we’re still almost a day away from being able to use them on full power without risking damage to them again, beyond repair maybe,” Damon made clear, “So lets try not to bring a whole mess of monsters back to Terra Venture with us, oaky?” he added just to make sure they understood.

“We’ll do our best. Now, we’re going to get some sleep then see if we can locate the missing crew during the night,” Kai informed them before clicking off the morpher and toward the single large bed.

“I call the bed,” Leo yelled jokingly as he jumped into the bed.

“You know I really think the owner should have the bed,” Kai informed his Red Ranger as he climbed into the bed as well.

***

“My my my, you are rather unusual. Yes, something about you… Hexuba will uncover your secrets,” Hexuba said to herself while circling Mike, the Ranger still bound by her spell. “What are you human?” she asked, ignoring the glare she received in return.

“Never mind, Hexuba will uncover your secrets,” she continued. With a flick of her wrist the green tendrils shifted and moved around Mike. Most slipping under his loose sparse clothing while the remaining few ripped them away from his body leaving him exposed and uncovered. “Yes, Hexuba will know you, know you well,” she added with a haughty laughed.

Mike struggled harder against the bonds but they moved and shifted with him, flexed when he did. Nothing seemed to loosen them in the slightest and no matter how loud he yelled not a sound made it passed the green ball wedged between his teeth.

“Ho-ho-ha, did you think you could escape from the mighty Hexuba that simply? No my pet,” Hexuba laughed again, reaching out to feel the muscles of Mikes chest. “No, you will remain mine. Even at the games tonight.”

All Mike could do was to scream in silence.

***Chapter Three***

It was six hours later when Kai blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at his sleeping companion.

Leo had finally drifted off the sleep after an hour of promising it would only be a few hours and they’d find Mike and the others that night.

But now the normally active Ranger was still and calm, curled around one of the pillows his mouth open just slightly. If Kai didn’t wake him out soon he’d do something he’d regret. Kai reached forward and shook Leo’s shoulder, “Time to get up.” he said softly.

“Five more minutes,” Leo replied sleepily.

“No Leo. Now. We need to save the crew, and your brother. Time to get up,” Kai repeated louder, shaking Leo harder to try and wake him up faster.

“What? Mike?” Leo said, still sleepily, and then bolted upright, “Mike! That sorceress has him still! We have to find them,” he yelled as he scrambled out of the bed.

“That would be why I woke you up Leo,” Kai said with a sigh tinged with frustration as he held out the mask and shorts to Leo, “Now can we get dressed and start looking?” he suggested.

Leo took the offered items and the pair dressed as quickly as they could, Leo helping Kai straighten his tie while Kai had to buckle the mask on for his _slave_ so it was a few minutes later that the two stepped out into the castle like halls of the ship.

“Any ideas where to start?” Leo asked looking back and forth.

“I saw a group of slaves being brought in through one of the side doors of the main hall, let’s start there,” Kai recommended, grabbing Leo’s leash and heading back toward the large room they’d spent much of the day in.

When they reached it the room was mostly empty. A few monsters or slaves were about but not many. So Kai kept the leather leash tight in his hand and marched toward the door he’d seen the groups of slaves come through earlier like he was supposed to be there. And it worked, no one gave them even a second glace as they walked through the doors.

To find another hallway stretching out before them with doors on both sides. The two men started walking down it, poking their heads in them every so often. Most of the rooms were storage or led to different parts of the kitchen. But one of them led to something very different.

When Kai pushed open the door and looked in saw a large arching room filled with dozens of buyers and slaves, either their own or ones they were _testing out_ , arranged around in a circle on the floor. Kai started backing up before they saw him but then he saw Hexuba and Mike and hesitated, giving one of the others time to spot him.

“My Lord Kainat. I hadn’t expected you to attend the games. You seemed so uninterested when I spoke of it earlier,” Angler said in pleasant surprise waving at Kai.

“Angler. Hello I-I wasn’t sure if I would be in the mood, and I’m not really sure-,” Kai started answering as he edged backwards when Hexuba cut in.

“But you must join us. Yes, yes. Hexuba said we had an inauspicious number and needed one more, yes. And why else would you be wandering the Titanisaur? Why else if not to join this gathering?” Hexuba told them all as she pushed one of the other monsters away clearing a spot next to her, “Sit, join. Play,” she ordered.

“For a short time,” Kai accepted as he pulled Leo into the room and took the offered cushion. “But as I’m from a different sector you will have to tell me the rules. I wouldn’t want to make any mistakes,” he added, glaring at Leo when he didn’t kneel beside him right away.

“Of course, of course. And what better way than to go, it was Hexuba’s turn but Hexuba will go after, yes,” Hexuba suggested as she pointed toward the center of the wide circle.

“Yes, I would most like to see you enjoy your slave. I had thought you never marked him but I see I was wrong,” Angler added, looking at the still visible hand print shaped bruise on Leo’s shoulder.

“I don’t really think-” Kai started until he was cut off again.

“Begin,” a mid sized orange jelly monster said, shoving a pair of dice, coated in jelly, into Kai’s hands.

“Thanks,” Kai said awkwardly, wiping off the dice.

“Roll them and let us see what the fates decree,” Hexuba ordered, leaning forward and focusing on Kai.

Kai glanced over at Angler out of the corner of his eye before he let the dice fly, having the feeling that the group wouldn’t have tolerated him waiting long enough to read them. “Well what came up?” he asked when the dice rolled to a stop in front of an odd box like monster.

“They read pleasure and then nipples or ass,” the box monster replied.

“What?” Kai said, looking back toward Hexuba then Angler in confusion.

“The house rules give a choice, you can choose either nipples or ass, it is different from how I play but not unheard of. Now which will your boy be bringing you pleasure with?” Angler answered and asked his gurgle at a higher than normal pitch.

Kai forced himself to turn away from the anglerfish and toward Leo. He had to…with Leo…in front of Mike he thoughts added, along with a rapid glance at Mike who was clearly not pleased, with anything, but who was still bound in the green spell. Kai froze.

“How should I please you Master,” Leo asked, forcing Kai to do more then stare at the younger man speaking for the first time with others around.

“Ass or nipples…nipples,” Kai said going for what he hoped was the less embarrassing option.

Leo answered with a nod as he reached forward and took hold of Kai’s hands in his, guiding them to his nipples, already marked by the metal rings of the leather harness he pinched them with Kai’s fingers, shuttering at the sensation.

Kai let out the breath he’d been holding at the sight as he took a more active roll and twisted the nipples himself, watching as Leo’s eyes closed and the man moaned. Kai’s tongue darted out to lick his lips at the vision before him.

He wasn’t sure what came mover him after that but squatting down next to Leo and taking the other man’s nipples between his teeth just seemed the natural thing to do and the gasp he got in returned seemed music to his ears. Music he wanted to play again and again as he pushed Leo to his back to give him a better angle to work with as he attacked Leo’s nipples.

“Ahem, Ahem, Harrumph, time,” one of the monsters said noisily interrupting. “I don’t know about _your_ sector but around here we limit it to ten minutes so others can enjoy themselves as well.”

“Yes, my apologies,” Kai said as he pulled himself off of Leo and guided him back to the edge of the ring, not quite repressing a thrill at how blissed out the other Ranger looked as Kai dropped him to his kneels.

“Hexuba forgives you. What a delightful little show. The great Hexuba looks forward to your next roll of the dice,” Hexuba said in seeming delight as she took the dice that had been passed down.

“Yeah,” Kai said sitting next to Leo even as Hexuba took the center of the circle, dragging Mike with her.

It was at the sight of Mike, bound and controlled, that shocked Kai out of his euphoric state and reminded him of why he was there.

“Pain and back or feet, Hexuba has such wonderful luck,” Hexuba laughed as she stood Mike up with a flick of her hand before creating a green glowing whip in her other hand. “So much fun. And I want to hear every sound,” she added, removing the gag with another wave of her hand.

“Let go of me you psycho witch,” Mike growled at the sorceress.

“What fire! Hexuba looks forward to taming that fire,” Hexuba said as she twisted Mike around with a gesture before swinging the whip forward.

The sound of Mike’s scream, of surprise as much as of pain, filled the room. And it, along with the looks of glee on the monsters’ faces made Kai want to throw up what little he’d eaten earlier. But he never got the chance because Hexuba started swigging at Mike again.

But Leo got to her first.

***

“I didn’t think you even knew where Engineering was,” Damon joked, looking up from what he was doing as Karone and Maya walked into the main engine room of Terra Venture.

“Is that the engine?” Maya asked in wonder looking up at the giant machine.

“I needed a break and I was guessing you and your crew would need one too,” Karone told him, holding out a pair of large bags, “So we brought some hamburgers.” She added as Maya held up her bags as well.

“Really? Thanks Karone that’s just what we need,” Damon said with a smile, “Hey guys, grubs up,” he yelled around the floor.

Within minutes over a dozen men and women were devouring the hamburgers and fries making quick work of the bags before thanking the women and returning to their work.

“Yeah thanks. Trying to rotate them out for meals isn’t easy when everyone knows we’re on a dead line,” Damon explained as he took the last bite of his hamburger, “But we’re up and running if we really need to so that’s something,” he added yawning.

“You need some sleep,” Karone said, “We don’t have a chance once the others call.”

“But who knows when that will be? It could be in five minutes,” Damon answered, “so I’d just be wasting my time trying.”

“Leo and Kai will likely need help about mid day so make sure you get some sleep before then. If fact why don’t we-” Maya was telling him when all three of their morphers beeped.

“Guys, anyone we need you guys as soon as you can make it…and bring the Galactabeasts,” Kai frantic voice cut through the room before his signal cut off.

“Well there goes that nap idea,” Damon said with a grin. All three Rangers ran from the room.

***

“And stay down,” Kai yelled in frustration, knocking one of the monsters into another couple of monsters with his Quasar Saber, putting them all into a heap on the floor. “Don’t stop Leo.” He called out to his teammate who was running down the hall with the Magna Defender.

“It’s not me,” Leo answered just as Mike pulled away and it become clear why the two had slowed down.

“We have to help them all get out, not just the Terra Venture crew but all the slaves,” Mike insisted, forcing the others to slow down and listen to him.

“Mike we can’t take on every monster here, there are only three of us right now,” Kai reminded the older Ranger.

“Most of these monsters aren’t that strong. Leo and I already took out Hexuba and she was one of the stronger ones from what I’ve seen,” Mike told them.

And Hexuba had seemed to have gone down easy. Leo had taken her by surprise, when he’d grabbed her, even more so when he’d morphed. In her distraction she dropped the spell around Mike and well she didn’t seem up to both Rangers at once while he’d kept all the others off them. “Maybe, but where are they keeping them all?”

“Follow me,” Mike said as he raced ahead, his Magna Defender cape flowing behind him as he ran.

“Like we have a choice,” Leo quipped as he ran after him.

Kai just rolled his eyes behind his helmet as he went after the two brothers. The three morphed Rangers ran through the back halls of the Titanisaur taking out a handful of monsters and Swabbies as they did so but then they reached a large docking bay loaded with rocks along one side, tables and benches on the other and everywhere slaves.

Mike and Leo didn’t wait for Kai but immediately started slashing at monsters and chains alike, freeing the humans, some ran, others froze, but some started fighting back, either ganging up on the monsters or grabbing keys from downed monsters and unlocking other slaves.

Over half the slaves were freed before it happened; suddenly Mike was flying into one of the walls as Barbarax stood with his battle axe out glaring at the Rangers, “Power Rangers? Here!” he said in shock as he swung his axe toward Mike again. 

“Yes here,” Leo challenged as he blocked the attack before countering with his own.

Kai watched long enough to make sure Mike was getting up and Leo was holding his own before he resumed his task of clearing out all the other monsters and helping the slaves get away so the other two could take on Barbarax without worry.

***

“Alpha we’re entering the system now. What’s going on?” Karone asked as she called from her Jet Jammer when she and the other two reached the system where the Titanisaur was floating.

“Aya aya Rangers it’s complete chaos here. Escaping humans are storming the monsters’ ships. D.EC.A. was able to lock onto and teleport the Terra Venture crew onto the Megaship once they were in the loading bays but we’ve heard nothing from Leo and the other Rangers.” Alpha filled them in.

“Do you have all of them?” Maya asked hopeful at something was working.

“All the missing crew is accounted for but Mike,” Alpha answered.

“Then pull back the Megaship and wait with the Galactabeasts, we’ll take it from here,” Damon said as he and the others gunned it and flew toward the Titanisaur even faster.

***

“I think it’s time we got out of here,” Kai yelled as he waved the last of the slaves toward the main docking bays with all the others.

“Yeah I think the monsters are getting stronger,” Leo added as he held his chest, still hurting from his and Mike’s fight with Barbarax. The old slave driver had not gone down easily and it had taken all three of them in the end.

“Are one of you Mike?”

The question came from an older man, hobbled and bent over, looking between the three Rangers.

“I am,” Mike said holding out an arm for the man to hold on to.

“Please you must help my daughter. Captain Munity has her,” the man begged.

“What?” Kai asked looked at Mike then back at the old man.

“When the escape started she said you must have been a part of it and she was leading some of the others to free those in the rooms with the monsters but then Captain Munity found them, she fought him, giving the rest of us time to get away but please you must help her,” he pleaded.

“Wait, is your daughter Haley?” Mike questioned, “We have to help her! Where did Munity take her?” he demanded to know.

***

“Why do all these monsters running away makes me nervous?” Damon asked aloud when he and the other Rangers _stormed_ the main dock of Titanisaur only to find all the monsters far more interested in fleeing than anything else.

“But because they have to be running from something,” Karone answered as she frowned. “And I’m really hoping its Leo and the others and not something else,” she added as she lead the way forward.

The three Rangers made their way through the living ship finding nothing at first but more monsters, running not fighting. But then they heard it, the sound of a sword fight coming from just ahead.

“Let her go Munity,” Mike was yelling the moment they entered the large chamber to find the Grand Hall turned into a battle field.

Tables and chairs, over turned, arching beams, broken and smoldering along with the remains of a dozen monsters. And in the center of it all was the Red and Blue Galaxy Rangers and the Magna Defender facing off with Captain Munity who was holding a Haley as the four did battle.

“I think not. But I do thank ye for clearing up the rabble. Monsters these days, no better than mere swabbies says I,” Munity answered back, blasting Mike with his arm cannon. “But methinks you’ll find the Captain a better challenge, Ha-ha-ho.” 

“Don’t you know the Rangers always win?!” Maya yelled out even as she swung across the room on a conveniently placed rope that was somehow unharmed and grabbed Haley from Munity’s clutches.

“I know it can be annoying but it’s true,” Karone said, backing up the Yellow Ranger by blasting Munity once Maya and Haley were clear.

“You guys alright?” Damon asked, rushing to the side of the other three Rangers.

“Better now,” Leo answered as he leveled his Quasar Saber at the ship monster, “This is over Munity, just give up. You can’t win.”

“Ye think so do ye? Hexuba enough of your damn hiding and help me deal with these land lovers,” Munity shouted as he turned around toward one of the back doors.

“But you were doing so wonderful darling,” came Hexuba’s Russian voice in return as she blasted through the doors so her larger three headed form could enter the room.

“Mike, get Haley out of here and make sure we have a clear rout, I think we’re going to need a quick exit,” Leo ordered as he and the other Rangers lined up and faced off with the new Hexuba.

“You think you can stop Hexuba? No one can stop Hexuba,” Hexuba cried out as she let lose an energy blast that sent the Rangers flying and which Mike, on the edge of it, was barely able to shield Haley from, even behind his cape.

“Good luck Leo,” Mike shouted as he grabbed Haley and ran from the room, slashing a handful of monsters as it did so.

The calls of “Lights of Orion Activate!” echoed behind him.

***

“Any word from the Rangers themselves?” High Councilor Renier asked Commander Stanton as the two looked over the command deck, which was frantic with activity as they raced to get the Colony ready for the Rangers return.

“No, just the AIs but they seem certain that the Rangers are going to be coming in hot and well to be frank the Rangers trust them so I trust them,” Commander Stanton answered, frowning at the readings from the engines.

“As do I. We can run if we have to can’t we Commander? My report said the engines had been repaired,” the Councilor asked, seeing the frown on the Commander face and where he was looking.

“Yes and no. They aren’t completely fixed but we can use them. Mr. Henderson made sure of that,” the Commander confirmed, “But until they’re completely fixed any use will just damage them farther,” he added, meeting the Councilor eyes, “and we still don’t know how to get out of this Lost Galaxy.”

“We’ll just have to trust the Rangers, they’ve seen us this far,” High Councilor Renier said, looking out into space, waiting.

***

“Power Rangers are real?”

“You thought we weren’t?” Mike asked in surprise, giving the almost empty docking bay a glance to make sure it was safe before he demorphed.

“I thought you were legends. But you’re not, Power Rangers are real,” Haley repeated again, her voice filled with hope.

“Yes we are, but you don’t need us. You freed most of the slaves; you took out a lot of the monsters. You can free yourselves Haley. And you’re going to have to,” Mike told her as he started leading her toward one of the remaining ships.

“What do you mean? You’re here to save us,” Haley stated confused.

“We’re not from this Galaxy and we’re trying to go home. But don’t worry; you’ll have your own Powers. All you need is hope and to believe and you’ll make it Haley, trust me,” Mike told her with a smile.

“I do,” Haley said, swallowing hard as she started walking into the ship. “Good luck Mike,” she added.

“Good luck to you to,” Mike added just as the doors slid shut.

Mike watched as the ship left, leaving him alone, but not for long as the other Rangers came running onto the deck, toward him and their Jet Jammer.

“We need to get out of here Mike! Fast!” Leo yelled jumping into the back of Karone’s pink Jammer.

“We took out Hexuba but Munity? Not so much,” Damon yelled, staring up the green Jammer even as Kai was jumping onto it, “Come on lets jet,” he urged.

“Jump on,” Maya was offered from her Yellow Jammer when Munity and a horde of Swabbies started pouring into the flight deck.

Mike didn’t waste any time jumping aboard, while the others started blasting the army chasing after them and slowing them down long enough to get away.

“You know they’re going to come after us with the…ah castle on the back of a dinosaur?” Mike said awkwardly, seeing Titanisaur for the first time.

“The Galactabeasts are right up ahead with the Astro-Megaship, that should hold them off,” Karone answered, just as they rounded a large moon to see Galactabeasts waiting.

“Mike, you take the Megaship back and get the crew back to Terra Venture, we’ll take care of Munity,” Leo ordered as they neared the ship.

“Got it. I’ll keep them safe from the flying castle in space…could this place be any more backward?” Mike joked just before Alpha teleported him away.

***

“Mr. Corbett. I’m very glad to see you, all of you,” Commander Stanton said as he and dozens of medics rushed forward when the loading doors of the Megaship opened to show Mike and the missing crew members.

“It’s good to be back, Sir,” Mike said with a smile, saluting his CO.

“How’re the rest of the Rangers? Are they with you?” Stanton asked after returning the salute.

“They may be a few minutes, they had a dinosaur to deal with,” Mike said, shaking his head.

“I…no I don’t need to know. Do we need to be ready for an attack?” Stanton questioned getting right to the point.

“I don’t know, Leo seemed to think they could take it but…” Mike didn’t finish.

“Then we wait,” Stanton finished for him.

They, and the whole of Terra Venture, waited almost an hour before the Galactabeasts and their Rangers returned, with disturbing news.

“We couldn’t take out Titanisaur. It was too strong for us,” Leo admitted regretfully to Stanton, Renier and Mike.

“Yeah, it if didn’t almost overheat we would have been the ones toasted,” Damon explained, “I don’t know how we’re going to take it out once it catches up with us.”

“We need to leave this Lost Galaxy, any progress with the spell?” Stanton asked Karone.

“No I still can’t get the spell to open the portal,” Karone said apologetically as she pushed the book away. “I’m not as good as I thought I was.”

“Don’t give up. We’ll find a way,” Mike encouraged the Pink Ranger.

“Yeah you’ll find a way to reverse it, and we’ll help,” Kai said confidently.

“I wish we could just reverse… reverse?” Karone repeated, “Reverse it…just reverse. That’s it. Why didn’t I think of that before,” Karone shouted with a smile.

“What? What did she just think of? Is anyone else lost?” Damon asked as they watched Karone flip through the book before stopping at the page with the spell.

“Reverse, as in backwards? You mean stay it backwards?” Leo asked looking at the spell upside down.

“Yes. Let’s see, Avokah…Etinalem,” Karone started, stopping when blue energy started surging around the book.

“It’s working, keep going,” Mike urged as he and the others looked on.

“Yes. Open the door home,” Councilor Renier added, her voice hopeful.

Karone nodded before going on slowly, “Avorak…Atnoek,” she finished, looking up to see nothing had happened.

“Wh-" Damon started before he was cut off when light and energy surged from the book, knocking everyone backward and away from the book, even Karone. The Book hovered in the air for a moment before completely changing into blue energy and rushing through the window out into space where it grew into a giant rip in space. Just like the portal that led them into the Lost Galaxy.

“It worked,” Stanton whispered, echoing all their thoughts before he started running for command, “set a course for portal, best speed,” he ordered over his communicator before he’d even left the room.

“You did it Karone,” Leo said praising the Pink Ranger as they all looked at the way home.

***Chapter Four***

“And I’m telling you we can’t go any faster, we’re going to kill the engines going this speed as it is, faster isn’t an option,” Damon explained to Stanton 20 minutes later.

“We won’t make it in time. There has to be a way,” Stanton answered back as he looked between the numbers and the portal, a portal that was slowly-but not slowly enough, shrinking.

“What about the Galactabeasts. They’ve helped Terra Venture move after before. Could they help us now?” Councilor Renier suggested.

“What they did before was a wild throw, we could end up missing the portal completely,” Leo responded before turning toward Maya, “think we can explain they need to do it slower?” he asked.

“We can try, come on,” Maya shouted back, grabbing Leo while dashing for the door.

“Wait, everyone wait,” Kai yelled over them causing Maya and Leo to freeze just at the door.

“What is it Mr. Chen?” Stanton asked, his voice concerned.

“The Titanisaur just appeared on the edge of scanner range, and he’s coming in fast,” Kai told the Rangers, Commander and Councilor.

“We have to stop Titanisaur before he can reach Terra Venture…” Leo yelled out before stopping and looking at Maya, “But if we fight Titanisaur the Galactabeasts won’t be able to help speed up Terra Venture, and if they help Terra Venture then-”

“Titanisaur will just destroy Terra Venture,” Karone finished for the Red Ranger

“What do we do?” Leo questioned the assembled group aloud.

“You guys help speed up pull Terra Venture. Torozord and I will deal with Captain Munity,” Mike said, flicking his wrist and bring up his morpher.

“Mike-” Leo started until he was cut off.

“We don’t have a choice Leo,” Kai told their leader matter-of-fact-ly.

“He doesn’t have to destroy Titanisaur, just slow it down, right Mike,” Karone added, narrowing her eyes at Mike, “Right.”

“Right,” Mike nodded.

And with that the Rangers scattered leaving the Commander and Councilor alone to watch.

It was less then a minute later that the Galactabeasts arrived and grabbed or latched onto Terra Venture in some way and started pulling, pushing and dragging the station closer to the portal, “I think it just may work,” Stanton said with a smile as they sped toward the gateway.

“But what about the other half of the plan?” Councilor Renier asked, pointing toward a far point where they could just make out the Torozord and Titanisaur fighting, and drawing closer with each passing moment.

“We just need a little more time,” Stanton said again.

With the Galactabeasts’ help Terra Venture was just crossing the boundary of the portal, which was growing smaller even as the station was inside it leading to a few tense moment as they searched for the other side.

“I can see it, stars again,” Councilor Renier cried out in excitement as the portal twisted and reviled a sky full of bright stars once more.

“We’re out, and back in the Milky Way,” Stanton reported a moment later, “We’re home,” he whispered to himself before turning toward one of the crewmen, “Call the Rangers, make sure they made it through okay as well. On speaker.”

“Yes Sir,” the crewmen replied. Moments later Leo’s voice filled the room.

“Commander we’re all okay, but Mike’s still in the portal, Titanisaur followed him in and-MIKE!”

They all watched as both the Torozord and Titanisaur appeared from around the last bend in the portal but unlike the station and other Galactabeasts they stayed in it as Mike seemed to plant the Torozord at the mouth of the portal, trapping the Titanisaur as the portal grew smaller and smaller, pressing in on the two large creatures until something gave and with a roar and wave of energy it snapped shut, destroying everything within it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off despite appearances I did not leave off at a cliffhanger. This was an AU of that happened to the Rangers and Terra Venture within the Lost Galaxy, and in the Lost Galaxy only. So I ended it more or less the way the show ended the Lost Galaxy arc (which was only an 8 episodes arc of a 45 episode show called Lost Galaxy…whatever) and the show ended with the portal closing and Torozord gone and Mike floating in space but relax he’s okay, you can breathe in space in the Power Rangers universe so it’s cool he’s fine. But that’s the story. The rest of the season plays out more or less the way the show does.


End file.
